Stimulants
on stims]] Stimulants, or "stims" as they are commonly knownGolden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. is a blanket term used to describe a variety of substances taken by terrans, both for military and recreational use. Overview Stimulants consist of a powerful mix of synthetic adrenaline, endorphins, and a psychotropic aggression enhancer.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Stimulant colors include redFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). and green.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Stimpack manufacturers meticulously develop and test new batches to prevent issues arising from the formula. An individual on stims benefits from greatly increased speed,, reflexes,Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. aggression, morale2014-08-28, Marine Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-07-09 muscle densityMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. the ability to deal with stress,Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star) ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and overall combat effectiveness. Tissue damage may result from usage however, the skin becoming 'knobbly' at the site of infusion/injection. Possible long term side-effects include, but are not limited to, insomnia, weight loss, mania/hypomania, seizures, paranoiac hallucinations, internal hemorrhaging, and cerebral deterioration.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-12-06. An individual who has taken excessive stimulants is easily recognizable, courtesy of "pupilless" eyes, although sometimes the eyes appear completely dark. Stimulants are lethal in the long run. The Terran Confederacy declared that all of these side effects were nominal and well within Confederate safety margins and to this end, stimpacks were installed into CMC-400 and later-model CMC-660 combat suits for use by marines and firebats respectively. Even without the in-built devices, Confederate Marines still had access to these substances. The Terran Dominion has continued this trend and sparked mass controversy as a result. Nonetheless, both Dominion commanders and Dominion Marines themselves stand by the use of stims as essential to their continued survival and effectiveness on the battlefield. The Mar Sara Colonial Militia was a notable exception regarding the use of stimulants, due to too many of its soldiers becoming addicted to them. At least partially due to this addiction, stims see widespread use in terran civilian society.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. It is possible for an individual to break this addiction, though requires a great deal of time and effort on the individual's part. Some mercenary hellions would outfit their rides with illegal stim emitters.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Variants Although the term "stims" is essentially a blanket term, there are a few other drugs with similar names that serve very different purposes. These include: *Combat drugs (derived from the stimulant base) *CryoStims *Muscle stimulants *Neurostims References Category:Drugs